


little birds

by Koraki



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/pseuds/Koraki
Summary: GRRM should have given Sansa the big tiddy goth gf she deserves. The goth gf we all deserve....that is to say I'm actually really fascinated by the idea of f!Sandor the more I think about it and would love to read a whole fic based on the idea. I kind of took the path of least resistance for that r63 AU with this picture because female knights are hot but it's a super interesting concept. Thanks for this request, it made me think! :)
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 75
Collections: Rule 63 Exchange 2020





	little birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corina (CorinaLannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



> GRRM should have given Sansa the big tiddy goth gf she deserves. The goth gf we all deserve. 
> 
> ...that is to say I'm actually really fascinated by the idea of f!Sandor the more I think about it and would love to read a whole fic based on the idea. I kind of took the path of least resistance for that r63 AU with this picture because female knights are hot but it's a super interesting concept. Thanks for this request, it made me think! :)


End file.
